


A-Team Short Collection

by Hunter (thehunter)



Category: A-Team (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehunter/pseuds/Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection of A-Team mini-fics that I wrote in 2004. Each of these was written in response to a challenge on the impulsedriven community at LiveJournal, and is a two-minute fic rather than a traditional drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A-Team Short Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of A-Team mini-fics that I wrote in 2004. Each of these was written in response to a challenge on the impulsedriven community at LiveJournal, and is a two-minute fic rather than a traditional drabble.

[Two-Minute Challenge: _home_ ]  
  
It was an odd sensation, not one Murdock had experienced before, something he was at first inclined to dismiss. But it kept sneaking up on him every time the Faceman came to take him away, and finally it could not be denied.  
  
The anxiety. The longing. The feeling of something, some undefinable thing, that was just...not...right.  
  
He wasn't sure when the VA had become "home," but he knew it was high time he stopped lying to himself about it.

 

* * *

  
  
[Two-Minute Challenge: _star_ ]  
  
Face swallowed hard, stepped out into the lights. He couldn't see a damned thing, but he supposed he ought to be grateful for that.  
  
The bass pounded and he swayed his hips in time, trying to think about something else, ANYTHING else, as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt.  
  
The guys. Oh, God, the guys were watching. Damn them. Damn Hannibal for having this idea. Damn Murdock for nominating him. Damn BA for giggling. Damn their clients. Damn the stupid fucking PLAN!  
  
He'd always wanted to be a star. He hadn't thought it would go quite like this.

 

* * *

  
  
[Two-Minute Challenge: _flight_ ]  
  
Another case, another wad of cash in their collective pocket--thank GOD Hannibal hadn't insisted on charity this time!--and another close encounter with Decker averted. All they had to do now was get the hell out before the MPs caught up.  
  
Trouble was, there was only one way to do that. And that way did not make a certain Team member very happy.  
  
"I told ya, foo', I ain't gettin' on no plane!"  
  
Face was at a loss. Flight was their only way out of this one, and the usual tricks weren't working--perhaps because they were...well, the usual tricks. Drugs--that had been done, redone, overdone. Whacking him over the head required the element of surprise, an advantage the guys didn't have this time...

 

* * *

  
  
[Two-Minute Challenge: _resolve_ ]  
  
Murdock generally spent New Year's Eve alone at the VA, playing out one fantasy or another in his head. This year was no different, although the Range Rider seemed to have lost his usual appeal. His thoughts turned instead to the rest of the Team.  
  
Face would be off at a party somewhere, at least two women on his arm--and he was sure he'd hear all about *that* later. Hannibal and BA...well, whatever they did, they never told him about it. Murdock suspected that BA just sat around drinking milk and watching Dick Clark until he fell asleep. And Hannibal...  
  
Well. He'd long ago resolved not to speculate about Hannibal.

 

* * *

  
  
[Two-Minute Challenge: _carry_ ]  
  
Murdock had never thought he'd find himself in charge of anything more complicated than ordering a pizza. Certainly, no one would look to him for actual guidance. He'd never expected that anyone would put that much trust in the crazy man, not when there was anything serious at stake.  
  
Then again, he'd never expected to have to help carry his wounded leader back to base camp, either.  
  
With Hannibal out cold and Face near panic, there wasn't much else to do--he was going to have to lean on BA a little and keep a tight hold on reality for as long as he could.


End file.
